


he’s raised on the edge of the devil’s backbone (i just want to take him home)

by notanannoyingfangirl



Series: Sense8 AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Don't Have to Know Sense8 Canon, F/M, Okay there’s a tiny bit of plot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychic Bond, This is technically an expanded/deleted scene from my other Sense8 au fic, basically the force bond, just in a modern setting, mature/explicit sex scene, psychic connection sex, so you should probably read that one first, this was basically an excuse to try my hand at writing Reylo smut, ”in the back of my mind (you live all the time)”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanannoyingfangirl/pseuds/notanannoyingfangirl
Summary: He carried her carefully, in the direction of his bedroom, but as they were walking their surroundings kept flickering between his apartment and hers. Still, by the time Kylo had settled her back onto a mattress, the surroundings had finally settled into those of his apartment....Kylo detached his lips from hers with a soft growl, peppering kisses down the side of her neck before sliding to his knees at the base of the bed.{ basically an extra scene that fits in towards the end of my fic “in the back of my mind (you live all the time)” so I highly recommend reading that one first. }





	he’s raised on the edge of the devil’s backbone (i just want to take him home)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So I have found myself utterly unable to leave this universe alone, so here I am with a small snippet that fits in with “in the back of my mind”. Basically it was just an excuse for me to write a smut scene between Rey and Kylo (this is the first time I’ve ever written anything so explicit, I hope it’s okay!) while giving a few more tiny tidbits about the main plot.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy ~
> 
> As always, I do not claim to own the characters/plot/etc. of Star Wars or Sense8. The title is taken from a The Civil War’s song.
> 
> Let me know down in the comments if you guys are interested in any other stories set in this universe!
> 
> \- notanannoyingfangirl

“What’s this?” Rey asked, watching as Kylo tore into the shipping envelope that Agent Holdo had given to him at their meeting that morning - the third meeting in as many days.

“It’s my new identity,” Kylo answered quietly, his eyes narrow as he slid out a stack of papers and spread them onto the table. A birth certificate, a passport, and a new driver’s license immediately caught Rey’s attention, and she scooped the driver’s license off the table with Kylo’s fingers so she could get a better look at it.

The picture was an older picture, likely taken from his records, and his hair was shorter than it was now. She traced her finger over the image, “Ben Alderaan,” Rey read aloud, trying the new name in her mouth. “Why Ben?”

“It’s my real name,” Kylo answered easily, “I haven’t gone by it in years. Agent Holdo thought it best to give me a name that I would still respond to.”

“I always wondered… that day we met, when you told me that your name was Kylo… I could feel that it wasn’t the truth,” Rey said, setting the driver’s license back down and stepping closer to Kylo. “Ben,” she said, reaching up to brush her hand against the side of his face.

Kylo reached up, covering her hand with his own.

“I always hated that name,” he said softly, and Rey heard the rest of the sentence in her mind even though Kylo’s lips failed to form the words.

But not when you call me that.

He brought his head down, brushing his lips against hers softly.

The question bubbled up in Rey before she could bury it back down again, and Kylo frowned against her mouth when he read her thoughts.

He pulled back slightly, just enough to free his lips from hers, “no,” he answered, “she hasn't told me yet.”

“Will she risk sending you to the same town as someone else from the First Order?” Rey worried, chewing on her bottom lip, feeling Kylo’s eyes dart down to follow the motion before flickering back up to her eyes.

“I don’t know,” Kylo replied, a tint of helplessness to his voice that makes him sound uncharacteristically young. “It was a risk, I knew it when I turned myself in.”

“Why did you do it?” Rey whispered, the words ghosting off of her lips so he could breathe them in.

He could feel her real question rattling around in his own chest.

Was it for me? Was it for me? Was it for me?

And quieter.

Am I worth it?

“Of course you’re worth it,” Kylo said seriously, bending down to press his forehead against Rey’s, “but that’s not the only reason. You made me want to do it for myself, you made me realize that there’s more to life than money and power. Rey, I did it for you, to try and find a way to be with you in person, of course I did. But I also did it for myself, because I like the person that I am when I’m around you.”

Rey let out a breath that she hadn't realized she’d been holding.

“Okay,” she said softly, her face breaking out into a smile. Kylo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him, dropping his head so that his chin was resting atop her hair.

“Hey, Ben?” Rey asked, the name feeling foreign on her tongue, but she felt Kylo smile slightly.

“Yes, Rey?” He answered.

Rey stepped back slightly, out of his embrace so that she could push herself up onto her tiptoes and press a soft kiss to his lips. “Have I told you how incredibly happy you make me?”

“I’m sure I could stand to hear it again,” Kylo… no, Ben, replied with a smirk, scooping her up into his arms so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her carefully, in the direction of his bedroom, but as they were walking their surroundings kept flickering between his apartment and hers. Still, by the time Kylo had settled her back onto a mattress, the surroundings had finally settled into those of his apartment.

The bedroom walls were a dark blue, and the furniture was a wood so dark it was almost black. The blanket underneath her was black as well, and the windows were open to let the night sky shine over a stretch of New York City.

Kylo detached his lips from hers with a soft growl, peppering kisses down the side of her neck before sliding to his knees at the base of the bed.

Rey felt a chill of anticipation race up her spine as he slowly peeled her black leggings down her legs and tossed them onto the floor behind him.

He pulled away from her just long enough to grab at his own black t-shirt and send it flying off similarly into the darkness, before he returned his attention to her bare legs.

Rey could feel him pressing his lips to her knee, her thigh, closer and closer to the part of her that was aching for release. Simultaneously, she could taste her own flesh, the sensation of experiencing his mouth on her from his point of view unexpectedly intimate.

This wasn't like the first time they had done this, where Kylo had explored every inch of her body slowly and carefully, where she had let herself memorize the moles and scars that painted a picture of who he was, where they had gotten used to the feeling of being as one, moving as one, feeling as one.

Nor was it like the second time, hasty and fast and all trembling fingers and curses muttered softly into necks, cries muffled with biting and teeth marks.

Kylo’s fingers were steady as he pulled her lacy black underwear off of her and slid them down her legs, letting her use her feet to kick herself free of the offending fabric. Then his lips were on her once more, this time exactly where she wanted him.

Rey couldn't help but buck her hips at the sudden presence, a low whine building in the back of her throat.

“Kylo,” she gasped, as he brought a hand up to join his tongue. That was the last coherent thought Rey formed before the pleasure that had been building in her burst, and her body shuddered against Kylo’s mouth.

Kylo crawled back up to the bed, until he was hovering over her, and pressed a searing kiss to her lips, his mouth tasted like her, when they opened their mouths and let their tongues clash together.

She could feel his hands working, and then he was pulling her forward, sliding himself inside of her. Rey gasped at the sudden feeling of fullness, and reached up to drag her arms down his back, which no doubt should have left scrapes had she actually been there in person with him, as he started to move. Kylo rocked his hips against her, his own sharp burst of pleasure just as real to her as the ache burning inside of her.

Kylo increased the pace, muttering alternating curses and sweet nothings into her neck and his fingers worked to bring her to her climax once more.

“Fuck, Rey,” he muttered, and Rey could feel his barely concealed restraint in every inch of her body. His teeth scraped against her neck, and Rey distracted him by pulling on his hair and fitting his mouth over hers, the kiss sloppy and wet.

She felt his own release tear through her system, the sudden blinding white light of pleasure behind her closed eyelids enough to send her body over the edge.

Afterwards, Kylo collapsed on top of her, rolling off to the side and took deep, shuddering breaths.

Rey followed him, rolling over to pillow her head on his chest. She listened to his heart, timed how it was beating perfectly in sync with her own.

The words hummed in her chest, and she wasn't sure who had thought then first, Kylo or herself, but she supposed that it didn't really matter.

The remnants of ‘I Love You’ echoed throughout her body long after Kylo had fallen asleep, a small smile still gracing his face.

It wasn't the same as saying them out loud, but for now, for now it was enough. 


End file.
